


SteveTony Games Ficlets, Prompts, and Moodboards

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Beta Steve Rogers, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Breathplay, Coffee Shops, Dog Tags, Earth-3490, Epistolary, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Ficlet Collection, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Royalty, Moodboards, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Roommates, Skrull(s), Soulmates, Sparring, Tattoos, Team as Family, Time Loop, Vampires, Wedding Rings, Wingfic, Wings, evil exes, kind of, prompts, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: I participated in the SteveTony Games this summer for Team Fluff. This is a collection of short ficlets, prompts, and moodboards I created for the event. All were originally posted on tumblr.First Chapter details the titles and summaries of each work and what chapter they are in.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All are Rated T except for Chapter Eight.

Chapter Two: I'll meet you there - Prompt/moodboard - Time Loops, Soulmate  
Chapter Three: Teeth - Prompt/moodboard - Vampires, Sparring  
Chapter Four: All the Coffee Cafe & Bakery - Ficlet/moodboard - Coffeshop , roommates  
Chapter Five: Only Port in a Storm - Ficlet/moodboard - Royalty AU, Only one bed  
Chapter Six: Birds of a Feather - Ficlet/moodboard - Wingfic, Tony's evil exes drug his drink (no noncon)  
Chapter Seven: Put Your Mark on Me - Ficlet/moodboard - Tattoos, wedding rings  
Chapter Eight: Take me Out (to the Ballgame) - Ficlet/moodboard - Baseball AU, hatesex kind of?, hints at breathplay and aftercare.  
Chapter Nine: Like Coconut and Honey - Ficlet Only- A/B/O, inherent dubcon related to heat, Beta Steve/Omega Tony.  
Chapter Ten: Square up - Ficlet/moodboard - Royalty Au, Sparring  
Chapter Eleven: Chubby Hubby and Americone Dream - Ficlet/moodboard - Earth 3490, female Tony, pregnancy, Skrulls  
Chapter Twelve: Kiss it - Ficlet Only - Sparring, Wingfic  
Chapter Thirteen: The Best is yet to be - Moodboard Only - growing old together


	2. I'll Meet You There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fill for SteveTony Games- Edit. Square: Time Loops + non-square images + monochrome + Au creation + Song Lyrics + Soulmates  
> Universe: MCU. Lyrics from 5 Seconds of Summer - Meet you There.

Prompt:

Steve had loved Tony for hundreds of years, and would love him for hundreds more, in every reincarnation. The 1870s, 1930′s, and Now. And when he’d lose him, Steve knew he just had to wait until his beloved would come back to him. Their love looped through time as Steve never aged, the same story repeated, and one day they would figure out the secret to stopping the cycles. But for now, “This Time and Next Time, you know I’ll meet you there.”


	3. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fill for the SteveTony Games - edit. Square: Sparring + Non-square images+Song Lyrics+Vampire AU + Monochromatic+ Everyone lives in the tower.  
> Universe: MCU. Lyrics from 5 Seconds of Summer - Teeth

Steve heard the door to the gym open and close, the only other tower resident up at this hour, a late night devil. Howard’s son being a vampire was a bit of shock coming out of the ice, but Steve had known a couple during the war, they were helpful to have on the battlefield. Tony was deceptively lithe and wiry, but strong even out of the suit, his condition gave him an advantage to piloting the Iron Man armor. The thought that Tony could match him hit for hit, or even hold him down was thrilling in a way he hadn’t felt in years.

“Hey Rogers…wanna spar?”


	4. All The Coffee Cafe & Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fill for the @stevetonygames. Square: Steve’s Dog Tags  
> Edit Bonuses: Monochromatic + Non Square images +Quote+ AU creation  
> Fic Bonuses: Non lineaer + Epistolary + Roommates + I remember.

Steve folded the letter and slid it into the envelope. Next in went the dog tags, worn smooth, but still legible. Finally, he slid in a photo. Taken years ago, and showing two young men who met at wildly different times in their lives. One who had just finished a tour in the desert, changed by that experience and trying to find his footing in civilian life. The other working towards degrees in subjects the first had never even heard of. Steve remembered that day vividly. A few months before Tony lost his parents and was swept away by the company and only family he had left.

_“Steeeeeeveeee! I need all the coffee you have. Wait, wait. I worry what you just heard was give me a lot of coffee. What I said was: Give me all the coffee you have.”_

_Steve grabbed the biggest mug they had out of the cabinet. It said, ‘It’s ok, I’ve only had one cup’ in shaky lettering, Steve had given it to Tony their first Christmas as roommates. “Don’t quote Ron Swanson at me, Tones. Also you know how to work the coffeemaker. You practically rebuilt it.”_

_“But you make it better!” Tony flopped pathetically on the stool at the breakfast nook that passed as their dining room table, laying his head on the countertop._

_Steve pulled his phone out as he set the mug down and took a selfie of the two of them. He remembered captioning it on Facebook as ‘Early bird and perpetually exhausted pigeon.’_

Steve took the photo back out, scribbling that caption on the back, before putting it back and sealing up the envelope. He hoped with all his being that it would actually get delivered, instead of dying a slow death in the bottom of a mailroom bin of “fanmail” for the head of Stark Industries. A man Steve didn’t know anymore judging by the tabloids and TMZ specials. He kept the letter simple, Tony would know what he meant.

_Dear Tony,_

_Remember who you are._

_-Steve_

***

The cafe was bustling for a Thursday afternoon. Steve had to throw another batch of triple chunk cookie dough together if they wanted to have any stock for the after dinner crowd. Baking was something Tony had gotten him into, a way to work through anxiety and nightmares that didn’t require a heavy bag. He could hear Bucky’s voice calling through the pass window, a customer asked for him. Dusting the butter and flour off his hands as best he could, his apron was already a mess, he pushed through the swing doors to the cafe proper. 

“If I’m not allowed to quote Ron at you, you’re not allowed to quote Mufasa.” 

Standing there, his suit costing more than last month’s overhead, was Tony Stark. Steve’s dog tags dangling from his fingertips. 

Steve walked up to his former friend, roommate, and if he had had the balls back in the day, lover. “Well? Do you remember? All those plans you chatted my ear off about green energy, and how you’d change the world?”

Tony whipped off his sunglasses, “I remember. Now, give me all the coffee you have.”


	5. Only Port in a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fill for the Stevetony Games.For square “Only one Bed.”  
> Edit Bonuses:AU creation +Song lyrics + Royalty AU + Non-Square Image  
> Fic Bonus: Royalty AU + It wasn’t worth it + Uniform Kink.  
> Universe: MCU

The warmth inside the inn hit Tony like a wall, it smelled so enticing, like warm cedar and spice. Captain Rogers held the door open for him and Sargent Barnes following behind. The rest of their group must have already gotten rooms, Rhodey and Wilson were the only ones left at the desk, chatting up the owners.

“And I drop it at his feet and say ‘Boom, you looking for this?” Rhodey punctuates his ‘boom’ with the usual hand gesture, playing up the punchline as always.

The couple chuckled, and Tony could tell the moment they saw him, quickly trying to drop into a bow or genuflect with a few reverent ‘Your Majesty’s’ thrown in.

Tony waved them off, “No, please, I get enough of that in court.” Tony didn’t like to sit on ceremony unless he had his crown on. They were lucky someone spotted signs for the inn when they did, otherwise they would have driven past in the worsening storm.

“Glad to see you guys finally showed up.” Rhodey finished up a drink. They hadn’t taken that long, had they?

Barnes brushed past Tony with their bags, “Well Stevie drives like he’s 102-”

“There’s black ice, Buck, it wasn’t worth it.” The young captain dusted snow from his hair. He looked rumpled in a way he usually wasn’t, buttoned up and in neat military order. Tony wanted to kiss punch him in his perfect teeth.

“-and his Royal Pain in the Ass wouldn’t let us out of the car until ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ was over.”

“It’s illegal to interrupt Freddie! I should know, I make the laws.” Tony brushed a few remaining flakes of snow off his jacket.

“You wish, Your Majesty.” Tony shot his best friend one of their inside joke looks, one that all the rookie guards get warned about. “Anyway, most of the rooms were booked, so we’re doubling up. Ladies Pepper and Romanov have retired to their suite already, Carol and I are next to them. Wilson called Barnes,” Barnes and Wilson fist bumped at that, “so here’s yours and Rogers’ key.”

Tony’s hand flew to his chest in a mock gasp, “Excuse me? Platypus? You’re with me.”

“There are fireplaces with bear skin rugs. You’re a fool to think I’m not spending that with my wife.” Rhodey turned to Captain Rogers, “Have fun, he kicks.” Rogers’ skin was already flush from the cold, but Tony thought he could see it pinken further. It was unfairly cute on a man he couldn’t touch.

“Sugarbear, have any other colonels ever had their eagles revoked? Or will I be making history? Again.” He leveled a flat look at Rhodes.

Rhodey’s face was just as deadpan, “Oh, please do. I long to retire and be Carol’s kept man.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that, I know for a fact that her honey-do-list is three pages long. Also Wilson picked Barnes?”

Wilson shrugged, picking up his duffel, “Yeah, I already know how to help him with the nightly maintenance for the arm.”

“I built that arm,” Tony could see their meddling from a mile away. Damn Rhodes and violating the sanctity of drunken confessions in the royal quarters about smoking hot Captains in unfairly hot Captain’s uniforms and asses you could bounce a coin off.

“Yeah, and I want to sleep sometime tonight. Not be up to 5 am with you tinkering.” Barnes gives Rogers’ broad shoulder a slap on his way past, “Good luck Stevie, I hear he’s a cuddler.”

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fill for the @stevetonygames for square: Tony’s Evil Exes  
> Edit Bonuses: Monochromatic, Nonsquare images +Quotes + Wings + AU creation + Opposite day Bonus.  
> Fic bonuses: everyone lives in the tower+ tell me nobody kissed me + Fall backwards + Wings + You gave me a home.  
> universe: MCU

Consciousness flooded back in trickles and waves. Tony knew he was safe, but every time he tried to pinpoint why, the thought would slide through like sand. One moment he heard a low murmur of voices before darkness took over, and the next time, all he heard was soft music.

Finally he swam to the surface of alertness. He was warm, something was spicy like cologne that wasn’t his, and hands were carding through the downy coverts down through his flight feathers. Tony worked each finger into wakefulness until he could tell he was wrapped around a warm body.

The hands in his feathers stopped the grooming. “Back with me?”   
_Steve._

It took a few tries to speak, his mouth dry, still shaking off whatever was in his system. “I think so. What happened?” 

“Someone spiked your drink.” Steve said, hands resuming working out a few bent feathers near Tony’s shoulders. 

“Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

“No, but Hammer was trying to lead you to the elevator.”

“I would say, ‘fuck that guy,’ but I regretted that even when I was dating him,” Tony snuggled in closer, his head was starting to pound.

Steve’s chuckle shook Tony’s face, buried in his shirt, arms wrapped around Steve’s solid trunk. “Well, Natasha and Thor took care of him. Him and Killian, who was waiting in a car in the garage.” 

Tony tipped his face up to Steve’s. He looked radiant, his white suit haloed by the low lights in the penthouse. Tony could see the tops of his golden eagle wings tucked up against the couch. “Thank you for stopping them, I’m sure everyone just thinks I’m a sloppy drunk anyway.” 

“We don’t, but you’re welcome.” Steve withdrew his fingers from Tony’s raven wings and brushed them down his face, “ Anytime you fall backwards, I’ll catch you. And if I miss, the rest of the team has your back. You gave me, us, a home.”

Tony heard the elevator ding, and the voices of the rest of his team back from taking out the trash. “Stark, wake up! Clint flew out to Brooklyn to get those disgusting greasy burgers you like.”


	7. Put Your Mark on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit Bonuses: AU Creation+Monocrhomatic+Nonsquare images + Song lyrics (song is Tattoo by Jordan sparks)  
> Fic Bonuses: Everyone Lives in the tower + Stark Men are made of iron+ You gave me a home +Nonlinear  
> Universe: Mcu

Of course the media had a field day when they finally saw it, a few years later. A playboy who was too out of control to be trusted to always wear his ring, so he must have been forced to tattoo it on. What they hadn’t known was it was Steve’s idea, but not because of trust.

***  
“Tony, please.” His husband had the guilt-trip upper hand with those baby blues, it was unfair to trot them out now. “I saw so many mechanics lose their rings, or even the whole finger working on engines back in the day.” 

“I could get a silicone one? Lots of people do that these days.” Tony twisted his band with his thumb. He remembered how the panic felt the one time it got caught in the gauntlet of the suit fighting Doom a few months ago. 

“I understand if you’re scared.” Steve quirked his eyebrows up in challenge, knocking his hip against Tony’s as they fixed dinner.

“Of course not, Stark men are made of iron.” 

***  
In the end, the whole tower trekked to the parlor. They said they wanted matching team tattoos, but Tony suspected they wanted to watch him squirm. Getting the symbol Steve designed for the team on his inner forearm went well, but his nerves built as it got closer to time for the ring. 

They had picked out some simple lines, classic and classy. Once the area was prepped and the stencil on, Tony was surprised to see his husband sit opposite him, black latex gloves already on. 

“Really Spangles?” The rest of the team was filtering in from the other parts of the shop. Most were sporting their fresh ink and already picking out something new from the flash books

“I can draw a straight line, Tony.” Steve said, he arranged the ink how he wanted it and picked up the gun. “You gave me a home, a life, and your heart. I thought it might be easier if I did this. I put the first ring on you, and I wanted to put this one on too.” 

Tony smiled, and put his hand in Steve’s, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.  
+++

Author’s note - This is based off 2 men that I know. My father famously lost his wedding ring in the engine of the family car before I was born, and my friend Andy, who got a wedding ring tattoo because of the close calls him and his coworker at the garage had.


	8. Take me Out (to the Ballgame)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fill for the Steve Tony Games - Square Betrayal  
> Edit Bonuses: Au creation + Non square+Quote+Song lyrics (song is 505 By the Arctic Monkeys) + Opposite Day bonus  
> Fic Bonuses: I remember + Uniform Kink+ Breathplay + Aftercare +nonlinear +opposite day bonus  
> universe: mcu  
> For @betheflame - enjoy some baseball butts!

Steve’s hips were setting a punishing pace, the boy was not skipping time with the trainers this season. But Tony couldn’t resist riling him up even more.

“C’mon 35, put your back into it,” Tony gasped out. Steve’s hand felt bigger, broader gripped around his throat, calluses rough and dry from him coming to the penthouse straight from practice. Steve gave him a smile, the kind he always gave before being a little shit. He was going to give Tony everything he asked for and more.

_Earlier that day_

“C’mon 35, my grandmother could have hit that!”

Steve wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked to where Tony was leaning against the fence, “You’re grandmother is dead.” 

“All the more reason you’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Tony, what are you doing here?” 

“What? I can’t stop by when my booty call is town to play?” Tony put his chin in his hand, trying but failing to look innocent. “Also, Rogers, I almost forgot that this uniform does nothing for your ass. It’s ridiculous.”

“Tony…” Steve shot him a look. His teammate’s quiet snickers mean they must have heard that.

“I mean, if you were going to betray me by playing for the Dodgers, you could at least give me some eye candy. ‘Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave sort’ of deal? You know how I love a man in uniform.” Tony made sure to waggle his eyebrows so Steve could see them over his shades. 

Steve took a long drink from a water bottle, Tony could see the sweat glistening down his neck with each gulp. He crumpled the plastic and tossed it toward the garbage, knocking it in without even trying, “Do you want me to stop by after practice?” 

“Do you remember the code to the penthouse?”

Steve gave him a patented Rogers™ smirk, “Oh, I remember.”

***  
Later that night, Steve pressed soft kisses to Tony’s throat, soothing the redness left by his fingers. Tony loved how sweet he got after. Softly massaging Tony’s skin to work out any cramps, working lotion into sensitive skin.

“Did you really have to call me your booty call in front of the team?” 

“Well, when I called you my boy toy last time, I couldn’t sit for a week, so…” Tony trailed off, gaze heating again. Maybe they could fit in one more round before dinner arrived.


	9. Like Coconut and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fill for the SteveTony Games  
> Square: Dubcon/noncon  
> Bonuses: Omg they were roommates, I remember, praise kink, aftercare  
> Warnings: A/B/O, and the inherent dubcon that comes with heat.

Steve was putting the finishing touches on his new painting, fine final details took all of his concentration, and with his favorite playlist going, he was in the _zone_. It wasn’t until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye that he realized his roommate Tony had been trying to get his attention.

Everything hit him all at once. Tony’s flushed face, covered in sheen of sweat. The way he hunched in on himself, like he was having some discomfort. His normal omega scent dialed up to eleven with an overarching sweetness that even Steve’s beta nose could detect. Like coconut and honey. His heat had come early. 

“Hey, do you remember when I moved in, and you said you’d help if…if I–” Tony grimaced and crumpled forward. 

Steve rushed over, paintbrush dropping to the ground, “I remember, how can I help? Is there an alpha I can call?? Do you need stuff for your nest?? Food??” He bundled Tony close, angling his head so that he inhaled some of Steve’s calming pheromones. 

Tony’s voice was quiet, “Could you…help me through it?” He started trembling in Steve’s arms. He had heard about how painful the cramps could be for omegas, so debilitating they could barely stand. “ I know you can’t, ya know, knot me, but I don’t want anybody else. I don’t trust anybody else.” 

A shiver shot through Steve. His body didn’t react the same to an omega’s heat the way an alpha’s did, but to have his friend, a man who he’s crushed on ever since he answered the ad for a roommate, in his arms asking him to fuck him through his heat was incredible. It was easy to slide Tony into his arms and carry him back to his bedroom. “Of course, sweetheart, I’ve got you. Thank you for trusting me.”

Steve had helped a few omegas through it in college, but those experiences were nothing like this. Tony went soft, and pliant every time Steve told him how good he was, how sweet he was. Steve made sure to praise him every chance he got, and Tony simply glowed. 

After the heat finally broke, Steve made sure to draw a warm bath and used as many of Tony’s fancy bath things as possible. Fizzes and salts and oils he didn’t even know the names of, and once Tony was settled in the water, Steve made a plate of nibbles they could share.

“You’re spoiling me Rogers.”

“You complainin’?” Steve popped another wedge of cheese into Tony’s open mouth. 

“Nope.” Tony leaned up as Steve leaned over with an olive, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. “Not complaining one bit.”


	10. Square Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fill - Square: Sparring  
> Bonuses: Royalty, Stark men are made of Iron, I remember

The doors to the gym swung open, and even though Steve knew who it was, he wasn’t prepared to see His Majesty saunter in wearing some loose shorts and a tank top that showed off his arms. Usually he was in joggers and a faded band tee.

As Captain of the guard, he was tasked with keeping His Majesty up to snuff in hand to hand combat. It’s only come in handy once. The kidnapper had snuck in dressed as a waiter, and was able to get close enough to the royal entourage to attempt a snatch. His Majesty had managed to get him to the floor before the last Captain could react. It was what prompted Steve’s promotion last year.

“Well, Cap, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“I’d say I’d go easy on you, but…” Steve tossed His Majesty the tape for his hands. 

“No need, like it says on the house crest, ‘Stark Men are Made of Iron.’” 

“I remember, but I also remember you crying ‘Uncle’ last session.” 

The look he got in return was lethal, but eventually His Majesty cracked a smile, “If you play your cards right, you could have me calling out something different.” 

Steve could feel his face heat up, he hoped he could blame it on exertion. “Maybe if you manage to pin me.”

“Oh, I will take that challenge, Cap.”


	11. Chubby Hubby and Americone Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fill for the SteveTony Games. Square: Skrull  
> Edit bonuses: Monochrome, non square, AU creation, soulmates  
> Fic bonuses: I remember, Epistolary, Everyone lives in the tower, Soulmates, non linear.  
> universe: Earth 3490

Toni: Do you remember the list I gave you before you left?  
Steve: I have an eidetic memory  
Toni: 😑😑😑  
Steve: Yes I remember. funky monkey and dreamcone  
Toni: nooo chubby hubby! 😠  
Steve: sorry chubby hubby and the cone one. Got it.  
Toni: I’ll be on Bucky and Nat’s floor. And if you forget the chubby hubby, that’s where you’ll be sleeping 😘

“Hey, Happy?” Steve put his phone down. “We need to stop again.” 

_Earlier that night_

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Steve looked at the shape of his wife, all decked out in jewels and cream silks. The dress had a sheer panel covered in crystals for modesty, and a slit that went to her hipbone that showed off their soulmark in glittering gold.

“The cincher is a little much, but I think I can manage. It is an honor to help you both.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. It’s custom, from some small designer that Toni swears up and down needs the exposure of dressing her, so..” Steve cut himself off. The woman herself finally showing up to see them off to the gala. 

“Talos! You make me look so good in that dress!” 

Steve thought she looked good as she was. Leggings, hair up in a sloppy bun, and tank top curving around the slight swell of her stomach. He leaned in for a quick kiss on the real Toni, and let his hand skirt up her hip, to press on the golden mark of his shield through her clothes before going to rub her belly. 

Toni give Talos-wearing-her-body a hug, which was new levels of weird for Steve, even for them. “We didn’t think I’d start showing so early, thank you again. Don’t take my body out for a joyride. And you,” Toni poked Steve in the chest, “ - the baby wants ice cream.”


	12. Kiss it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fill for the SteveTony Games. Square: Sparring  
> Bonuses: I remember, everyone lives in the tower, please tell me nobody kissed me, Wing AU

“Stark! Keep your wings tucked!” He dodged another swing.

“Stevie - You’re favoring your right again!” Tony used that and managed to come up under Steve’s arm with a jab.

“Who are you helping, Buck, me or him?” Tony watched Steve Step back out of stance and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Both of you, your form is atrocious. When you favor your right, your left wing swings out just as bad as his does all the time. Do you remember nothing from boot camp, buddy?” Bucky was leaning on the ropes of the boxing ring, lazily munching on trail mix. Goddamn super soldiers and their metabolism. 

“I remember. Couldn’t stop it then, either.”

“Go again.” 

They started again, Steve never tiring, but Tony was reaching his limit. He zigged when he should have zagged and—

“Come on Stark, wakey wakey…” Someone was shaking him, his face felt cold.

“Ugh…Tell me nobody kissed me…” Tony’s hand went to his face, meeting somebody holding an ice pack to his eye. 

“Well, he–oof!” Steve had elbowed Bucky in the stomach. That was new…

“Come on, let’s get you to Bruce’s floor, let him have a look at you.”

“It’s just a shiner, Stevie, it’s fine. You didn’t break him.” 

Tony looked up at Steve, “Maybe a kiss would make it better?”


	13. The best is yet to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fill for The SteveTony Games  
> Square: Growing Old Together  
> Bonuses: monochrome, non square images, quote, AU creation


End file.
